


The same, yet different

by Zeodyme



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Smallville
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeodyme/pseuds/Zeodyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obligatory song fic. Started in Smallville and sort of wound up in the comics. Took some creative license turns along the way.</p>
<p>But hey, that's what fanfiction is for. :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	The same, yet different

Their first meeting, neither remembered. Their second wasn't very pleasant, what with Lex's car crashing into Clark. Really, it seemed the two were to have quite the complex relationship.

 

_**You're so hypnotizing** _

_**Could you be the devil?** _

_**Could you be an angel?** _

 

But things never were what they seemed between them. Things were pretty simple most of the time. It was other people that made everthing so complex. Other people that caused rifts. But the two would patch things up and go back to being friends. Friends who were curious about the other in different ways.

 

_**Your touch magnetizing** _

_**Feels like I am floating** _

_**Leaves my body glowing** _

 

Most of the time Clark couldn't be around Lex. He had other obligations. Friends, family, school, the farm. A list of excuses that actually could make it to where he'd never have to go over and visit.

 

He still did his best to see him often. He concidered Lex a friend as well.

 

_**They say, be afraid** _

_**You're not like the others** _

_**Futuristic lover** _

_**Different DNA** _

_**They don't understand you** _

 

Lex never could just "fit in" in Smallville. He was made for grander things. The skyscrapers and high rises of a metropolis. The fast pace of a big city. He was not a passive sheep like most.

 

The only thing that kept him as long as he stayed was his curiousity. He knew Clark was different. He wanted to understand all about him. Nothing more, nothing less.

 

Or, at least, that's how it started.

 

_**You're from a whole 'nother world** _

_**A different dimension** _

_**You open my eyes** _

_**And I'm ready to go** _

_**Lead me into the light** _

 

It was a type of dance between them that went on for awhile. Neither would admit what they wanted from the other. Neither brought up the other's doings.

 

Clark went on as if they were normal friends. He never once treated Lex differently. He may have been a bit rash because of the recording equipment, but that had never been meant for him.

 

Lex would watch Clark whenever he could. He never caught the other using his powers, but there was plenty of evidence the boy had some. Lex couldn't bring himself to outright ask Clark. The boy was the only one that treated him as though he were human. He didn't want to lose that.

 

He didn't think he could without losing his mind.

 

_**Kiss me, k-k-kiss me** _

_**Infect me with your love and** _

_**Fill me with your poison** _

_**Take me, ta-ta-take me** _

_**Wanna be a victim** _

_**Ready for abduction** _

 

During the years in Smallville, they grow both closer and further apart. Sometimes, they were inseperable. Others, they were like the worst of enemies.

 

This still was mostly because of what others did.

 

It didn't matter when they were angry. It didn't matter when they weren't. They knew who was responcible.

 

They still made it between themselves. For better of for worse, their conflicts involved each other.

 

**_Boy, you're an alien_ **

**_Your touch so foreign_ **

**_It's supernatural_ **

**_Extraterrestrial_ **

 

Lex remembered when he first suspected Clark wasn't from Earth. It had been a minor passing thought. Well, two actually.

 

One was that no one could be as sweet, innocent, and naive as Clark was.

 

The other was that no farmer could possibly have such smooth hands.

 

**_You're so supersonic_ **

**_Wanna feel your powers_ **

**_Stun me with your lasers_ **

**_Your kiss is cosmic_ **

**_Every move is magic_ **

 

It was near the end of their Smallville days, during their biggest rift yet, that Lex found out the truth.

 

Even though they couldn't trust each other at that point, Clark came for him when he was in danger. He used his powers in clear view in order to save Lex.

 

Now, Lex would be the first to admit being rescued like a damsel in distress was mildly embaressing. He also believed it evened out with how Clark didn't hold back. He revealed himself while they were at their worst. When nothing was certain, and Lex could've betrayed him.

 

Clark had not hesitated.

 

For that, Lex never told a soul.

 

_**You're from a whole 'nother world** _

_**A different dimension** _

_**You open my eyes** _

_**And I'm ready to go** _

_**Lead me into the light** _

_**Kiss me, k-k-kiss me** _

_**Infect me with your love and** _

_**Fill me with your poison** _

 

A sort of compromise took place afterwards. They never spoke of the incident. But after a few tense weeks, they talked.

 

It was silly. It was simple. It was occasionally downright jaw-dropping.

 

It was something they both agreed should have happened earlier.

 

At the end of it, they were friends again. No secrets, no lies, no masks.

 

But there were plenty of plots.

 

_**Take me, ta-ta-take me** _

_**Wanna be a victim** _

_**Ready for abduction** _

_**Boy, you're an alien** _

_**Your touch so foreign** _

_**It's supernatural** _

_**Extraterrestrial** _

 

Lex moved into Metropolis a month before Clark could. He set everything up before then, of course, but actual tending needed to be done.

 

Many bosses and ceo's wanted to meet with him personally. His company flourished and grew. He was kept busy almost every second of every day, the way he'd once wanted to be. The way he'd been used to.

 

Lex would sometimes find himself on the terrace of his apartment, looking down at the city. The rush was no longer what he wanted. It no longer made him at ease.

 

He suspected he'd be on edge until things started happening.

 

_**This is transcendental** _

_**On another level** _

_**Boy, you're my lucky star** _

_**I wanna walk on your wave length** _

_**And be there when you vibrate** _

_**For you I'll risk it all** _

_**All~** _

 

Clark was patient for the most part. He finished school properly and applied for the job he wanted. It was no suprise when he got it, of course, but the thrill didn't leave him. So a few days before he was to move to Metropolis, he dropped in on Lex.

 

Or rather, flew in.

 

He would never let Lex live down the expression of surprise and shock. It made Clark very glad for thinking to bring his camera.

 

That picture soon went up on a wall. Lex left it alone, if only because when he hid it Clark found it and put it back.

 

_**Kiss me, k-k-kiss me** _

_**Infect me with your love and** _

_**Fill me with your poison** _

_**Take me, ta-ta-take me** _

_**Wanna be a victim** _

_**Ready for abduction** _

_**Boy, you're an alien** _

_**Your touch so foreign** _

_**It's supernatural** _

_**Extraterrestrial** _

 

The first night after Lex proved himself a super villan, he and Clark had a toast. Their plans were folding out perfectly. With Lex as the "villan," other real ones would be less likely to show up.

 

Not that none would, but the chances did drop. Plus, Lex became quite territorial over time. He didn't take well to others messing around in "his" city.

 

It was the best set up. Everything worked out as planned.

 

No one knew Lex Luthor and Clark Kent were friends.

 

No one knew thought they worked together to make the world better.

 

_**Extraterrestrial** _

_**Extraterrestrial** _

 

And no one ever knew they had minor fights over the Superman costume.

 

"It's too bright. Get something darker."

"It's fine as it is."

"It clings to every part of your body, and I do mean -every part-. Wear something looser."

"It works best tight. Otherwise it might snag on things."

"It looks stupid. You need to change it."

"Hey, at least I'm not wearing the glasses with it!"

"...Agreed. Now, darker or I'm making you wear a suit."

"Argh!"

 

_**Boy, you're an alien** _

_**Your touch so foreign** _

_**It's supernatural** _

_**Extraterrestrial** _


End file.
